


Bombshell Bounty... Slayer?

by Emony



Series: Bombshell [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew's given the job nobody wants... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombshell Bounty... Slayer?

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 10 March 2004

Why? Why do they always give me the jobs no one else wants?

Maybe... maybe this time it's something real, something important. Nah, they're sending me 'cause no one takes a 30+ slayer seriously. And anyway, I'm the only one "stupid enough" to want to go to Trenton, New Jersey, at least, that's what Xander said when they thought I wasn't listening.

Have a look...

***

"Andrew, we want you to go pick up a slayer for us." That's Buffy, Slayer of the Vampyre.

"Really?" That's me, Andrew... I'm... never mind.

"Yes, really." She's trying not to laugh in my face; they must really want me to do this.

"It's a..." She looks down at another 'Slayer Index Card', they were my idea! Well, not that we needed to gather all the information we could on a slayer before we sent a watcher, just that we should use index cards! Anyway... back to Buffy...

"... A Stephanie Plum, age 32, lives in Trenton, New Jersey, works for Vincent Plum."

"32?" I ask.

"Yup." That's Willow, She Who Empowered The Slayers, she's got that colour change thing going, and she's only a little bit scary now.

***

That's it. All they gave me. Well, that, a plane ticket, two back and a reservation at a motel, I rate a motel!

It only took me five minutes to find her, 'Bombshell Bounty Hunter Strikes Again'. Apparently she has a thing for destroying cars, even before she was Empowered. An elephant from a circus sat on this one, can you believe it? Nope, me neither... I later found out that it was a Tadoss demon, they're like elephants but you know, evil.

Ok, so here goes...

***

"Stephanie Plum?" she nods, "I'm Andrew Wells, and I'll be your watcher for the next few weeks..."

***

That's the last thing I remembered, apparently Lula got me with her stun gun. Lula's cool!


End file.
